


Dreams and Desires

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2019 [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Dirty Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Slash, Top!Nico, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy appears to be having a nightmare and Nico dreamwalks in to help him, but it's not what it appeared to be and Nico may get more than he bargained for (and more than he ever dreamed to have).





	Dreams and Desires

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Dreams and Desires || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Dreams and Desires – Writer's Month

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, explicit intercourse, anal, accidental voyeurism

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: dreams_

Percy appears to be having a nightmare and Nico dreamwalks in to help him, but it's not what it appeared to be and Nico may get more than he bargained for (and more than he ever dreamed to have).

**Dreams and Desires**

_Writer's Month_

Nico stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. Percy Jackson, holding onto the frame of a bed with his hands above his head, legs spread and... Nico di Angelo sitting between them, thrusting slowly, one hand resting above Percy's head and the other grasping one of Percy's thighs tightly.

"Oh. That's new", hummed Percy as he looked over other-Nico's shoulder. "Two for one! Nice."

"I _swear_ I would not have walked into your dream if I had known it was _this_!", sputtered Nico, eyes nearly falling out of his head as he stood frozen in front of the bed. "I heard you whimper in your sleep and I thought you had another nightmare, so I decided to check on you and-"

It slowly sank into Percy that this Nico was not a part of his dream but was _the real_ Nico. Percy's eyes widened Nico's in size and his cheeks turned dark-red. The dream Nico slowly dissolved as the dream came apart by the seams with Percy's realization that he was dreaming.

Nico would never invade Percy's privacy like this. He had gotten _permission_ to visit his dreams two years ago, back right after the Giant War, when Percy had had _horrible_ nightmares and flashbacks caused by his PTSD. Nico, with his ability to dreamwalk, had been able to sooth Percy, which was beneficial for _everyone_, because Percy was too powerful at that point – when he was stuck in a war flashback, his powers lashed out. Nico's dreamwalk was the most effective at soothing him.

But that had been two years ago. Percy was going to therapy, finished high school, was attending college in New Rome now. Nico was over to visit Percy; he had started attending Camp Half-Blood regularly for the summer but he still lived in the underworld (who would trade a literal palace and a gigantic three-headed puppy-dog for living in a summer-camp year round?). Percy and Nico were... friends by now. Good friends, very good friends. It wasn't rare for Nico to crash at Percy's for a weekend. The silence was killing himbecause it left him to think about what he had just _seen_ and he didn't know if he was mentally prepared to deal with that. He felt hope bloom in his chest, filling him with a warmth unparalleled to anything he had felt in a while.

"I like you", blurted Percy out, his eyes closed. "I've kind of... fallen... in love with you, in the past year. We've grown so close and I... Yeah. So. I'm not just creepily fantasizing about you at random."

"Oh. It's... a good thing then that I've been in love with you for like... six years now."

He was nervous, but then Percy stared at him so hopefully and the next moment they were kissing. Nico closed his eyes and for a second, he felt as though this was _his_ dream.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Because I also had to write Nicercy for Writer's Month! Of course. And dreams, well, they're a lot of fun when one can walk into them. ;D


End file.
